disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Featured Toy Boxes (1.0)
A Featured Toy Box is a Toy Box generated by an user(s) or developers of Disney Infinity, and is downloadable to the public. The downloads for the Featured Toy Boxes are not available for the Wii version due to space and technical limitations. New featured toy boxes are available each week. The first five weeks contain solely Disney created Toy Boxes. Each week, Disney will offer a building challenge to build a specific type of Toy Box. You have one week to build the Toy Box and submit it.https://infinity.disney.com/news/146 The winners will be featured two weeks from the start of the challenge. (One week and one day after the challenge ends.) Winners of each challenge are announced on Toy Box TV. Week 1 (8/18/13) Theme: Disney-created *Happiest Place *Tron vs. Sugar Rush *Wonderland Maze *Medieval Arena *Floating Castle Week 2 (8/29/13) Theme: Disney-created *Cave of Wonders Race *ESPN Speedway *Super Sidescroller *Wrestling Arena *Hot Lava Week 3 (9/5/13) Theme: Disney-created *Blue Breakout *Trench Run *Jungle Cruise *Sky Gauntlet *Toy Columbia Week 4 (9/12/13) Theme: Disney-created *Spooky Castle Race *Lava Puzzler *3 Little Houses *8 in 1 Arena *Classic Cruise Week 5 (9/19/13) Theme: Disney-created (last batch) *Monster Rally *Tron Highway *Sugar Mania *It's a Trap! *Cosmic Platformer Week 6 (9/26/13) Theme: Racetrack *Aladdin's Race *E.A. Sea Race *Western Race *Monster Truck Fun *Super Fun Track Week 7 (10/3/13) Theme: Extreme Sports https://infinity.disney.com/news/163 *Ten Tough Trials *Stunt Jump Arena *Soccer Gladiator *Pinball Soccer *Paintball World Week 8 (10/10/13) Theme: Royal Empire *Wonderland *Disney Kingdom *Giant Castle *Castle Course *GOOD vs EVIL Week 9 (10/17/13) Theme: Maze *Adventure Maze *MazeChaze *Dungeon Maze *Jack's Maze *Frozen Cave Maze *Halloween Town Week 10 (10/24/13) Theme: Halloween *Jack in the Box *Trick or Treat *Halloween Manor *I Love Halloween *The Haunted Tomb *Wedding Toy Box Week 11 (10/31/13) Theme: Disney Movies *100 Acre Wood *Tangled Hunt *Fantasia *Swiss Family *The Pride Lands Week 12 (11/7/13) Theme: Toy Story *The BIG Room *Capture Zurg! *Woody's Roundup *Saving Mr. Rex *The City Dump Week 13 (11/14/13) Theme: Contraption *Buttons! *Disney Pinball *Enemy Destroyer *3-in-1 Widget *Clockwork *Reinerland Week 14 (11/21/13) Theme: Thanksgiving Parade *Save The Parade! *Zurgiving Day *Racing Parade *Happy Thanksgiving *Mickey's Parade Week 15 (11/28/13) Theme: Thank You (Disney-created) *Sky Gauntlet II *The Sky Trials *Toy Story Racer *Big Thunder *Toy Story Claw Note: These Toy Boxes were posted on 11/27/13, because Thanksgiving fell on the normal Featured Toy Box Day. Week 16 (12/05/13) Theme: DuckTales *Saving Scrooge *Scrooge'd *McDuck in Danger *Safe Cracking *Mega Gizmoduck Week 17 (12/12/13) Theme: Wreck-It Ralph (Special Two Week Challenge) *Litwak's Arcade *Game On! *Helping Felix Jr *Dig-it-Ralph! *Wreck-It Hunt Week 18 (12/19/13) Theme: The North Pole *North Hole Mini Golf *Saving Christmas *Winter Express *Santa's Workshop *Christmas Town Theme: Disney-Created (12/14/13) *North Pole Racer *Castle Fireworks *Frozen Challenge Week 19 (12/26/13) Theme: 2014 Fireworks *BlastFromThePast! *Paris Fireworks *COUNTDOWN *Sydney Fireworks *Fireworks Blast Week 20 (1/2/14) Theme: Frozen *Frozen Hunt *Frozen Adventure *Anna's Quest *Let It Go! *Olaf's Race Week 21 (1/9/14) Theme: Heroes vs. Villains *Ralph vs. Turbo *Mirror Mirror *Olympus Coliseum *King of the Hill *Save the City Week 22 (1/16/14) Theme: Pirate Adventure *Blackbeard's Map *TreasureHuntRace *Blast and Seek *Man the Cannons *EpicPirateCombat Week 23 (1/23/14) Theme: Tangled *A Tangled Race *Maximus Speed *Tangled Hair *Hidden Worlds *Rapunzel's Rumble Week 24 (1/30/14) Theme: Disney Parks *Indiana Jones *Tower of Terror *Fantasyland *Space Mountain *Ride the Typhoon *Fantasmic! Week 25 (2/6/14) Theme: Winter Sports * Disney Games * Sochi Slaloms * Disney on Ice * Extreme Racing * Winter Resort Week 26 (2/13/14) Theme: Valentine's Day *Mad Valentines *Save Heartland *Carnival of Love *Save The Love *MU Matchmaker Five Disney Created Toy Boxes *Heart Racer * Tangled Adventure * Unnamed Sochi Winter Olympics toy box * Unnamed Finding Nemo submarine toy box * Hero's Arena Week 27 (2/20/14) Theme: Ultimate Battle Arena *Paintball Mania *Light Cycle Grid * High Noon Duel * Frozen Mission *Ralph's Rumble Week 28 (2/27/14) Theme: Aladdin *Al's Quest *Jafar's Wish *Agrabah Market *Jafar's Revenge *Carpet Cleaning Week 29 (3/6/14) Theme: Underwater *Ursula's Revenge *Ursula's Race *Pearl's Adventure *Turtle Talk *Under the Sea Week 30 (3/13/14) Theme: Arcade Game *Flynn's Arcade * Hero's Duty 2 * Hero's Duty * Cube Challenge * Birdie Blitz Week 31 (3/20/14) Theme: Muppets *The Muppet Show * Muppet Babies * Chef's Cuisines *Rainbow Connection * Most Wanted Week 32 (3/27/14) Theme: Monstrous Pranks *Touch the Light *Sulley's Maze *Prank 626 *Quest for Archie *Gravity Falls Week 33 (4/3/14) Theme: Tron *Escape the Grid * Tron City Race * Grid Escape * Disc Duel Arena * Derezzed Race Week 34 (4/10/14) Theme: Princess *Quest for Aurora *Happy Places *Tung Shao Pass *Flying Derby Day *Mulan's Race Week 35 (4/17/14) Theme: Egg Hunt *Oswald's Eggfest *Dragon Quest *Saving Agent R *EasterInDanville *Hidden Mickey! Week 36 (4/24/14) Theme: Alice in Wonderland *Maze of Hearts *AlicesWonderland *Alice's Quest *Mad Identity *Alice's Journey Week 37 (5/1/14) Theme: Disney Parks *Soarin' *Star Tours *Frontierland DLP *Toy Story Mania *Pirates Week 38 (5/8/14) Theme: Air Race *Flight Training *Higher for Hire *DustyToTheRescue *Asteroid Race!! *Off the Wall-E Week 39 (5/15/14) Theme: Phineas & Ferb *Summer-Winter *Badbeard's Ballad *TheUnbuildinator *My Name is Doof *Save Meap! Week 40 (5/22/14) Theme: Frozen *In Summer *Blizzard Run *A Lot Olafs! *So This is Heat *Oaken Sauna Week 41 (5/29/14) Theme: Neverland *Never Neverland *Neverland Arena *Flying Codfish *Walk the Plank! *Bangarang Battle Week 42 (6/5/14) Theme: Toontown *Donald's Surprise *I Spy TOONTOWN *The Band Concert *HappyBdayDonald *Steamboat Willie Week 43 (6/12/14) Theme: Maleficent *Malef Quest *Mal's Fortress *Maleficent Maze *Mal's Revenge *Rescue Diablo Week 44 (6/19/14) Theme: Wild West *Western Round Up *Canyon City *Cavendish *The Bridge *Woody's Bridge Week 45 (6/26/14) Theme: Disney Infinity Cup *The Golden Boot *Disney Stadium *Fantasia Curling *World Cup Disney *USA Soccer Week 46 (7/3/14) Theme: Wall-E *Planet *Out There *Axiom Rescue *CleanJunkMountain *Define Racing Week 47 (7/10/14) Theme: Disney Movie Mashup *Once Upon an Evil *Kingdom Hearts *Mike in Trouble *Tron Story *Up is Down Week 48 (7/17/14) Theme: Obstacle Course *Ralph’s Brickyard *Indy’s Temple Run *Emile’s Bad Day *Ten Tough Trials 2 *Kronk's New Groove Week 49 (7/24/14) Theme: Snow White *Dark Apprentice *Mine Mania! *Snow White Story *7DwarfsMineTrain *Wishing Week 50 (7/31/14) Theme: Toy Story Sequel *Toy-Napped! *Show And Tell *Yard Sale Rescue *Toy Story 4 *No1 Left Behind Week 51 (8/7/14) Theme: Up *Beyond the Falls *Ellie's Dream *Scout For Badges *SQUIRREL!! *Up Week 52 (8/14/14) Theme: Galactic *Astro Blasters *Space mission *Ghost Galaxy *Prison Ship Beta *626 Escape! Week 53 (8/21/14) Theme: Agent P *Enlarge-Inator *Morning Agent P *Doof's Security *STOPWATCH-INATOR *Candy-Inator! Week 54 (8/28/14) Theme: Sugar Rush *Frosting Valley *S.U.G.A.R. *The Kart Factory *Hero's Rush *Sugar Rush 2.0 Week 55 (9/4/14) Theme:Super Hero Training *INCREDI-CAMP *Disney Boot Camp *The Incredisland *Turo Arena *Super Goof Week 56 Theme: Anything Goes Part 1 *Star Light, Star Bright *The Lost Kingdom *Treasure Hunt! *Hercules Quest *Treasure For Me? Week 57 Theme: Anything Goes Part 2 *Out There *AROUND THE WORLD *Attack on JV! *Splash Mountain *Haunted Mansion Week 58 (9/25/14) Theme: Avengers Assemble! Week 59 Theme: Guardians of the Galaxy Week 60 Theme: Haunted Mansion Week 61 Theme: Spider-Man Toy Boxes of the Year 2013 *The BIG Room *Tangled Hunt *Adventure Maze *Paintball World *Swiss Family Trivia *Wonderland Maze is the only Toy Box from the featured Toy Boxes of the first five weeks to be made by a YouTube user. It was made by iHasCupquake. *All five submissions for the Maze Challenge contain "Maze" in their name. *A Halloween Town toy box was made available on 10/17/13, along with the normal featured toy boxes. *A Wedding Toy Box was added for a limited time on 10/24/13. It was available until 10/30/13. *Reinerland is a Featured Toy Box created by Andrew Reiner, Executive Editor at Game Informer Magazine. It was released 11/14/13. *The Wreck-It Ralph Challenge is the first and only two week challenge. *No toy boxes were actually featured during week 15, as Disney technically released them the day before, still within week 14's time. *North Pole Racer, Castle Fireworks, and Frozen Challenge were released on Christmas Eve 2013, to celebrate the holidays. Sources Category:Featured Toy Boxes Category:List pages